Dolby Stereo
Dolby Stereo (now Dolby Digital) 1975-1995 0B466D02-C643-4A10-B9E0-A8B65A6AEFFC.jpeg|Freaky Friday (1977) IMG 3249.PNG|The Black Hole (1979) IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (1982) IMG 2081.PNG|Fantasia (1940, 1982) vs180307-001.jpg|Never Cry Wolf (1983) Vs180526-003.jpg|Splash (1984) Vs180629-003.jpg|Country (1984) The Flower Movie MPAA Dolby Stereo.png|The Flower Movie (1985) Vs180629-007.jpg|Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend (1985) vs180307-003.jpg|Return to Oz (1985) Vs180323-002.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985, 2010) Vs180629-009.jpg|My Science Project (1985) Vs180307-005.jpg|The Journey of Natty Gann (1985) Vs180307-013.jpg|One Magic Christmas (1985) IMG_2137.PNG|S'P'. 'Good text' IMG_2263.PNG Vs180629-011.jpg|Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986) IMG_3339.PNG|An American Tail (1986) Mpaa logo 2.png|''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986, 2010) Vs180307-015.jpg|Flight of the Navigator (1986) Vs180629-016.jpg|Tough Guys (1986) Vs180629-013.jpg|Ruthless People (1986) 88235559-D067-407E-95C9-ED94570154D7.jpeg|Little Shop Of Horrors (1986) Vs180629-018.jpg|The Color of Money (1986) Vs180629-021.jpg|Outrageous Fortune (1987) Vs180629-024.jpg|Tin Men (1987) vs180307-019.jpg|Benji The Hunted (1987) Vs180629-028.jpg|Adventures in Babysitting (1987) 170F283E-05A5-4F7B-80B8-D560D63A6A23.png|Killer Klowns From Outer Space (1987) IMG_3220.PNG|Spaceballs (1987) IMG_8894.PNG|The Serpent and the Rainbow (1987) IMG_3412.PNG|The Brave Little Toaster (1987) IMG_2924.PNG|Master of the Universe (1987) Vs180629-030.jpg|Stakeout (1987) Vs180629-034.jpg|Hello Again (1987) Vs180629-036.jpg|Three Men and a Baby (1987) Vs180629-038.jpg|Good Morning, Vietnam (1987) Vs180629-041.jpg|Shoot to Kill (1988) Vs180629-043.jpg|D.O.A. (1988) Vs180629-045.jpg|Big Business (1988) IMG_3413.PNG|Cheetah (1988) IMG_3191.PNG|Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) AF1ECC28-6CFA-43BE-9608-9519CB6344BD.png|They Live (1988) Vs180629-049.jpg|Cocktail (1988) Vs180824-001.jpg|The Rescue (1988) IMG_3350.PNG|Kansas (1988) IMG_3360.PNG|Betrayed (1988) Vs180628-002.jpg|Heartbreak Hotel (1988) Vs180629-055.jpg|The Good Mother (1988) IMG_3343.PNG|Child's Play (1988) Vs180701-003.jpg|Ernest Saves Christmas (1988) IMG_3337.PNG|The Land Before Time (1988) Mpaa logo 3.png|''Oliver and Company'' (1988, 2009) Vs180701-006.jpg|Beaches (1988) Vs180701-008.jpg|Three Fugitives (1989) Vs180701-012.jpg|Disorganized Crime (1989) Vs180701-014.jpg|Dead Poets Society (1989) Musicactivitympaa.png|Music Activity (1989) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) Honey_I_Shrunk_Kids_1989_Screenshot_2789.jpg|Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) Vs180701-016.jpg|Turner & Hooch (1989) 33997BF6-2FE3-4E70-99F7-F804F5FD3508.png|Space Invaders (1989) Vs180701-018.jpg|An Innocent Man (1989) Vs180701-021.jpg|Gross Anatomy (1989) Vs171230-001.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) Vs180701-024.jpg|Blaze (1989) The Joshua Napier Movie 1989 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie (1989) Vs180701-026.jpg|Stella (1990) Vs180701-028.jpg|Where the Heart Is (1990) Vs180701-031.jpg|Pretty Woman (1990) Vs180701-039.jpg|Dick Tracy (1990) Vs180701-033.jpg|Ernest Goes to Jail (1990) Vs180701-042.jpg|Betsy's Wedding (1990) Vs180704-002.jpg|Arachnophobia (1990) Vs180307-028.jpg|DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) Vs180704-004.jpg|Taking Care of Business (1990) Vs180701-044.jpg|Mr. Destiny (1990) Screenshot_(20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Mpaa_logo.png|''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990, 2012) Vs180701-048.jpg|Three Men And A Little Lady (1990) October_2014_019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Vs180701-046.jpg|Green Card (1990) vs180307-032.jpg|White Fang (1991) Vs180704-006.jpg|Run (1991) Vs180701-050.jpg|Scenes from a Mall (1991) vs180307-036.jpg|Shipwrecked (1991) Vs180704-008.jpg|The Marring Man (1991) Vs180701-053.jpg|Oscar (1991) Vs180704-011.jpg|One Good Cop (1991) Vs180701-055.jpg|What About Bob (1991) Vs180307-039.jpg|Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken (1991) Vs180308-002.jpg|The Rocketeer (1991) Vs180701-057.jpg|The Doctor (1991) Vs180701-059.jpg|True Identity (1991) IMG_2821.PNG|Backdraft (1991) IMG_3227.PNG|The Addams Family (1991) Vs180704-013.jpg|V.I. Warshawski (1991) Vs180701-061.jpg|Paradise (1991) Vs180701-063.jpg|Deceived (1991) Vs180701-065.jpg|Ernest Scared Stupid (1991) Vs180701-067.jpg|Billy Bathgate (1991) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) Vs181114-002.jpg|Father of the Bride (1991) Vs180704-015.jpg|The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992) Vs180704-019.jpg|Medicine Man (1992) Vs180704-021.jpg|Blame It on the Bellboy (1992) Vs180701-069.jpg|Noises off (1992) Vs180704-025.jpg|Straight Talk (1992) Vs180704-028.jpg|Encino Man (1992) Vs180701-071.jpg|Sister Act (1992) Vs180704-031.jpg|A Stranger Among Us (1992) Vs180310-029.jpg|Off His Rocket (1992) Vs180701-073.jpg|The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) Vs180701-077.jpg|Captain Ron (1992) Vs180704-033.jpg|Sarafina (1992) Vs180704-035.jpg|Consenting Adults (1992) 5491273737 bca30347d2 b.jpg|Aladdin (1992) Vs180704-038.jpg|The Distinguished Gentleman (1992) Vs181114-010.jpg|The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) The Joshua Napier Movie 2 1992 MPAA.png|The Joshua Napier Movie 2 (1992) Vs180701-079.jpg|Alive (1992) Vs180704-040.jpg|Aspen Extreme (1993) vs180308-013.jpg|Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) Vs180701-081.jpg|The Cemetery Club (1993) Vs180704-042.jpg|Swing Kids (1993) October 2014 020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) vs180308-015.jpg|A Far Off Place (1993) Vs180704-044.jpg|Born Yesterday (1993) vs180308-017.jpg|The Adventures of Huck Finn (1993) Vs180704-046.jpg|Blood In Blood Out (1993) Vs180701-083.jpg|Indian Summer (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993 Work In Progress Release) A2D6CD5C-8938-4FC0-B7D0-AE3A1730184A.png|Super Mario Bros. (1993) Vs180701-085.jpg|Life with Mikey (1993) IMG_3198.PNG|Mr. Wonderful (1993) Vs180704-051.jpg|Guilty as Sin (1993) Vs180701-089.jpg|What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) Vs180704-053.jpg|Son in Law (1993) Vs180308-019.jpg|Hocus Pocus (1993) Vs180701-091.jpg|Another Stakeout (1993) Vs180701-093.jpg|My Boyfriend's Back (1993) Vs180704-055.jpg|Father Hood (1993) Vs180704-058.jpg|The Joy Luck Club (1993) Vs180704-061.jpg|Money for Nothing (1993) Vs180701-095.jpg|The Program (1993) Vs180308-021.jpg|Cool Runnings (1993) The_Three_Musketeers_1993_MPAA_Credits.jpg|The Three Musketeers (1993) 923876D4-BFBE-4304-8D44-C9A1DDCEDEC9.jpeg|The Nightmare Before Christmas: (1993 Original Theatrical Release) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) Vs180308-023.jpg|Iron Will (1993) Vs180701-102.jpg|My Father the Hero (1994) Vs180308-025.jpg|Blank Check (1994) Vs180701-100.jpg|Cabin Boy (1994) Vs180704-074.jpg|Angie (1994) Vs180701-104.jpg|The Ref (1994) D2 Mighty Ducks 1994 Screenshot 3189.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) Vs180704-076.jpg|Holy Matrimony (1994) Vs180701-106.jpg|The Inkwell (1994) Vs180702-002.jpg|When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) Vs180702-011.jpg|It's Pat (1994) Vs180704-091.jpg|Quiz Show (1994) vs180310-003.jpg|Squanto: A Warrior's Tale (1994) SAM 0334.png|The Flower Movie international 1995 Vs181121-004.jpg|Mr. Toad's Wild Toad (1997) IMG 2384.PNG|Runaway Bride (1999) Aladdin Screenshot 2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) The Joshua Napier Movie 3 MPAA.png AF1ECC28-6CFA-43BE-9608-9519CB6344BD.png Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo 1981-1992 IMG 3352.PNG|Return to Snowy River (1988) IMG_3219.PNG|Missisippi Burning (1988) IMG_3341.PNG|Rain Man (1988) IMG_3347.PNG|The Presidio (1988) 420AEA8B-B532-4F8B-924B-C24698EE3DD3.jpeg|Michael Jackson’s Moonwalkers (1988) Vs180701-037.jpg|Fire Birds (1990) IMG_8890.PNG|Point Break (1991) 05E65137-9B11-4FA6-B16C-DCB05ACF01F8.png|Jungle Fever (1991) IMG_8889.PNG|Cape Fear (1991) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) IMG_8891.PNG|Fortress (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) Vs180308-006.jpg|The Mighty Ducks (1992) DFE348DB-9254-4326-94A6-C70365EDD4B2.png|The Thief and the Cobbler (1993) A422813B-735C-41C6-8DBD-3CBDEE873C67.png|Tombstone (1993) Vs180704-070.jpg|The Air Up There (1994) Vs180702-035.jpg|Two Much (1996) Spectral Recording Dolby Stereo Digital 1993-1996 Vs180701-098.jpg|Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1993) Vs180307-034.jpg|White Fang 2: Myth of the White Wolf (1994) Vs180702-005.jpg|Renaissance Man (1994) 5631468767 dc63ae7698.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Vs180702-008.jpg|I Love Trouble (1994) 5631449647 29cb3e0fee z.jpg|Angels in the Outfield (1994) Vs180704-080.jpg|In the Army Now (1994) Vs180704-084.jpg|Color of Night (1994) Vs180704-087.jpg|Camp Nowhere (1994) Vs180310- Vs180702-014.jpg|A Simple Twist of Fate (1994) Vs180310-027.jpg|Tall Tale (1994) Vs180702-023.jpg|The Jerky Boys: The Movie (1994) Vs180704-093.jpg|Terminal Velocity (1994) IMG_3308.PNG|Immortal Beloved (1994) Vs180702-016.jpg|Ed Wood (1994) Vs180704-099.jpg|The Puppet Masters (1994) Vs181114-007.jpg|The Santa Clause (1994) Vs180704-101.jpg|A Low Down Dirty Shame (1994) Vs180826-001.jpg|Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994) Vs180704-105.jpg|Houseguest (1995) Vs180702-019.jpg|Bad Company (1995) Vs180704-108.jpg|Miami Rhapsody (1995) Vs180702-023.jpg|The Jerky Boys: The Movie (1995) Vs180310-005.jpg|Heavyweights (1995) Vs180704-111.jpg|Roommates (1995) Vs180310-007.jpg|Man of the House (1995) Vs180704-113.jpg|Funny Bones (1995) Vs180702-026.jpg|Jefferson in Paris (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) IMG_2547.PNG|A Goofy Movie (1995) Vs180704-116.jpg|While You Were Sleeping (1995) Vs180704-119.jpg|Crimson Tide (1995) Vs180702-031.jpg|Mad Love (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) Vs180704-121.jpg|Judge Dredd (1995) Vs180310-014.jpg|Operation Dumbo Drop (1995) Vs180704-123.jpg|Dangerous Minds (1995) vs180310-016.jpg|A Kid in King Arthur's Court (1995) Vs180704-125.jpg|The Tie That Binds (1995) Vs180704-128.jpg|Unstrung Heroes (1995) The Big Green MPAA Credits.jpg|The BIG Green (1995) Vs180702-028.jpg|Feast of July (1995) Vs180704-135.jpg|Powder (1995) IMG_3305.PNG|Assassins (1995) IMG_3115.PNG|Fargo (1995) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|Toy Story (1995) Vs180704-138.jpg|Nixon (1995) Vs180127-005.jpg|Tom and Huck (1995) Vs181117-002.jpg|Evita (1996) Toy_Story_Screenshot_2416.jpg|Toy Story (1995, 2009) Egg Story 1994 MPAA.png Category:Dolby Laboratories Category:Technology Category:1000 Category:Cinema Category:Defunct Category:Cinemas Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios